


To defence

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witcher, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Трой Гринуэй - отличный ведьмак школы Змеи. Смертоносный, быстрый и опасный. И тем страшнее встретить того, кого сочтёт опасным он сам...
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	To defence

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Тихое время — настоящее проклятие для ведьмака. Долгая дорога занимает много сил, в поиске подработок можно заниматься любым ремеслом — не только профессиональным, вот только Трой искренне ненавидит это самое «тихое время» за то, что после вся нечисть становится вдвое, а то и втрое активнее. Это самое затишье перед бурей, приходящейся на конец года — самое отвратительное, что вообще может случиться с тем, кто исхитрился оказаться без гроша в кармане, со времён Сопряжения.

«И ведь как было бы проще, если бы меч не сломался», — печально думает Трой, разглядывая свой пустой кошель и поджав губы. С мечами такое дерьмо у него случается куда чаще чем у любого другого ведьмака, и его порядком задрала эта тенденция, но поделать он с ней пока что ничего не может, как и с отсутствующим содержимым мягкого мешочка.

Нет, конечно, всегда можно использовать Аксий и обобрать какого-нибудь доходягу, но Трою это откровенно противно, так что этот знак он бережёт до боя из своего отвратительного принципа. Голодать, но не колдовать — глупость полная, сказал бы ему любой собрат по цеху, но сделать с собой выходец школы Змеи ничего не может. Слишком оказывается остра память о собственных детских голодных годах и чувство острой несправедливости на то, что кто-то сильнее и могущественнее может прийти и забрать всё, что есть в твоём доме, у твоих родителей, братьев и сестёр.

— Молодой господин! — радостно машет ему немолодой трактирщик — Джо, как помнит Трой — , и улыбка медленно оседает на губах от приятного чувства узнавания.

Он помнит удачливого дельца ещё с тех пор как тот был совсем молодым, если даже не юным — десятка три назад, тот, едва получив от отца всё богатство, в числе покосившегося помещения на пути следования, не знал какое название дать едва оконченному трактиру, удачно расположившемуся там, где тогда едва наметился торговый тракт, обозначившись ещё одной только дорогой..

«Троянский Конь» получил своё восхитительное название в день, когда очередной золотистый Гриф помог поставить точку в решающей схватке против муля, решившей полакомиться прямо тут — в трактире на самом отшибе города. Трой оказался в этих местах случайно и вообще не ждал никакого дела, хотя и мечи далеко не убирал на всякий случай, и направился на крик быстрее, понимая — секундное замешательств может стоить кому-то жизни.

Ретивый конь пробил чудовищу череп как раз тогда, когда хозяин трактира оказался в цепком захвате омерзительного кошкоподобного чудовища, пока Трой успел только сотворить Ирден и замедлить бешено перемещающегося в плотно заставленном скамьями и столами помещении кровососа.

«Ничего себе, лошадка у вас, господин ведьмак», — ошарашенно выдавил из себя молодой трактирщик, не зная куда смотреть раньше — на человека, или на его транспортное средство, которое не уступает ему ни в прыти, но в меткости..

«Это не лошадь, — вздохнул тот, отсекая голову чудовища — на всякий случай, чтобы уже наверняка. Конечно, человек знал это — лошади приземистые, медленные, неторопливые. Конь Троя даже близко на подобное описание не тянул, ведь если бы да, то ему было бы тяжело увезти его, тем более, что ездил Трой много, так и не найдя хотя бы подобия пристанища где-то близ тех мест, куда его заносило чаще прочего.

«Да-да, господин ведьмак», — закивал трактирщик к удивлению Троя, поинтересовавшись его именем. У ведьмаков имя обычно не спрашивали, словно дополнительное знание может заставить неведомую заразу, даровавшую отдельной прослойке людей сверхсилы, переползти на обычного работягу и навсегда заставить его скитаться по Пути и искать собственное Предназначение. 

И всё-таки до ответа Трой снизошёл, и принял предложение молодого хозяина стать первым посетителем не только его таверны, но и постояльцем крохотной гостиницы, если, конечно, так можно было назвать три небольшие комнаты и чердак над обеденным залом.

Ему было невдомёк зачем, пока спустя пару-тройку лет, дорога снова не занесла Троя эти края, и он не заметил, как назвал не особо грамотный человек своё заведение, которое, к тому моменту, стало пользоваться особенным спросом.

Сейчас «Конь» весьма достойный трактир, где, Трой знает, его всегда угостят бесплатным обедом и уступят комнату на ночь или несколько — хозяин щедро предлагает жить «сколько нужно», явно догадываясь о том, что и у ведьмаков есть свои «тихие деньки», но тот никогда не пользуется этим предложением.

— Снова с тем же к нам? — несколько неловкий вопрос заставляет всерьёз задуматься и кивнуть.

— Пожалуй, да, — задумчиво замечает Трой, поглядывая на медленно поднимающееся из-за горизонта солнце.

День будет жарким, погожим, а на выходных лучше всего собрать толпу народа, так почему бы и нет? Ему-то, конечно, нет никакой разницы, что на улице жара, что дождь или снег а вот его грядущим зрителям, пожалуй, при погожем деньке будет приятнее стоять на улице и глазеть на то, что Трой показывает тут время от времени.

— Ребятишки набегут, — задумчиво хмыкает Джо, и вновь получает кивок вместо ответа. На это и был рассчёт — мелкие шкодники, в отличие от взрослых никогда не боялсь грозных ведьмаков, а напротив, со всех ног бежали чтобы хотя бы одним глазком. Родители же опасались ведьмака, но слишком многие из них оказывались не в состоянии отказать своим чадам.

Да, дети всегда особенно радовали Троя, и, пожалуй, если бы это чувство не было столь взаимным, он никогда бы не стал заниматься чем-то вроде этого. Вот только счастье на их лицах, восторженные глаза и полные сопереживания ахи и вздохи каждый раз заставляют его скидывать доспех, сапоги и рубаху, оставляя их на попечение старому знакомому, и, вынимая два меча пускать по ним волны пламени, силой воли творя Игни.

Без труда Трой взбирается на высокий столб с объявлениями — оттуда не видно золотых после мутации глаз, а отросшие волосы треплет ветер так, что их и в высокий хвост забирать не приходится — не мешают. Зато два покрытых огнём меча видно хорошо, на весь город, судя по тому, как быстро самые младшие из семей собираются под столбом.

Это должно быть всего лишь забавой, пустячной, но приносящей прибыль, и всё-же Трой радуется каждому мгновению происходящего выступления, которого так даже назвать-то толком язык не поворачивается, ведь это лишь часть комплекса упражнений, тренировка, не более.

Под босыми ступнями ровный срез, на который наверняка закидывают подарки, чтобы глянуть день празднования Мидаете — кто самый и ловкий сильный среди человеческих мужчин, кто взберётся туда и преподнесёт лучший подарок своей даме сердца — или себя порадует, тут уж как получится.

Как разминка на месте, только и всего, но два полыхающих меча делают своё дело, и рутина по совсем иному волшебству становится настоящей магией, подпитываясь восторгом тех, кто внемлет каждому его движению словно слову колдуна или чарам ундины. 

— Смотрите, смотрите, он сейчас прыгнет! — кричит какой-то малец там, внизу, и если бы не сверхчёткий слух, Трой бы его даже не расслышал из-за свиста ветра в ушах и соколиного клёкота.

И впрямь на этом месте обычно прыжок с разворотом, а после — крутое пике туда, вниз, в разношёрстную толпу собравшуюся поглядеть на всамделишного «господина ведьмака». Он цепляется за ствол дерева ещё горящими мечами, сбавляя скорость падения до приемлемой, и впечатывается ступнями в утоптанную землю ровно там, где его маленькие зрители догадливо оставили ему место — очень может быть, что без Джо тут не обошлось, но это не имеет значения.

Мечи возвращаются обратно, в ножны, соскальзывая с приятным скрипом до самого упора, а вместо них над ладонями зажигаются две огненных сферы, делая Троя окончательным героем мечтаний не только детей, но и замеревших перед ним родителей, случайных прохожих и зевак.

Сферы превращаются в разевающих пасти змей, трансформируются в рысей, перетекает в грифонов и спаиваются в бескрылого дракона, скорее напоминающего ползучую ядовитую тварь, что красуется у него на груди, прежде, чем рассыпается мелкими, быстро гаснущими исками, неспособными поджечь солому на стоящих неподалёку деревянных домах.

— Это было так... так...! — кричат недружно дети. Взрослые от криков воздерживаются — за них говорят кочующие в шляпу Джо монеты, переговариваясь приятным металлическим шёпотом каждый раз, когда их покатые бока соприкасаются. А в то время ушлый трактирщик суёт шляпу под нос замершим в шоке от увиденного зевак, обходит их и напоминает беззастенчиво, что именно для любого артиста лучше комплиментов.

Трой улыбается, не имея ни сил, ни желания сдерживать этот порыв. В такие моменты он, как бы смешно это ни звучало, особенно остро чувствует себя человеком. Словно ничего не было — ни тренировок, ни Посвящения, ни многочисленных схваток. Будто он лишь талантливый лицедей, который может примерить образ кого угодно, пускай даже и почти бесчеловечного борца с потусторонними тварями.

— Дядя ведьмак, дядя ведьмак! — Трой не сразу понимает, что один из недорослей — самый смелый, судя по всему, — дёргает его за штанину. Мелкие ладошки держаться крепко, давая понять — он добыча и его не отпустят, пока желания крохи не будут удовлетворены, что странно — даже самые юные и бесстрашные из его зрителей предпочитали держаться подальше.

У мальчишки яркие зелёные глаза полные смешанных чувств — страха, что больше присущ взрослым, радости, что чаще достаётся детям, недоверия. Того, знакомого сорта, что появляется, когда калечат самые близкие из людей. Ему года четыре, едва ли больше, но это Трой заключает только по речи, потому как выглядит парниша и ещё меньше — мелкий он, тощий.

— Чего тебе? — хмыкает Трой, приседая на корточки так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с парнем. Ярко-зелёные глаза щурятся на миг, придавая им совсем взрослое выражение, и его хочется стереть с лица ладонью, словно тот испачкался где-то во «взрослости», но Трой не делает ни единого движения, чтобы это осуществить.

— Вы кого угодно поджечь можете, дядя ведьмак? — требовательный вопрос заставляет Троя на секунду растеряться, прежде, чем он находит верные слова для ответа, выдавая его спокойным, почти умиротворяющим тоном:

— Пожалуй да. Но только для защиты, — добавляет он, кивая и осматриваясь — за его ответом следит внимательно ещё один мальчишка, и их схожесть с тем, кто стоит перед ним несомненна — брат, но не близнец.

«И ты смотришь на меня как маленький волчок», — со странной тоской отмечает Трой, но не потому, что двое мальчишек уже видят в нём того, кем ему пришлось стать, а из-за того, что даже на случайного прохожего, что подошёл слишком близко второй парень смотрит так же, как и на лютого ведьмака, которого боятся все.

— А как вы это делаете? — упорствует тот, другой, не храбрясь — истинное бесстрашие того не требует, особенно, когда ты не собираешься ограничиваться только одним вопросом.

— Концентрируюсь, — хмыкает Трой и чертит в воздухе обращённый острым концом к небу равнобедренный треугольник, хотя обычно в этом вообще нет никакой нужды — как только появляется привычка знак можно просто изъявлять в мир, не утруждая себя визуальными образами. В ответ на посыл на ладони вспыхивает маленький, крохотный огонёк, который тут же гаснет, стоит только сжать кулак.

Его внимательный зритель даже хмурится, кивает, повторяя последовательность безошибочно, и даже безупречно, сказал бы Трой, но малец совершенно точно не из их, ведьмачьего племени, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Но тот заставляет засомневаться на миг, когда заявляет, глядя в глаза:

— Однажды, я стану как вы!

— Едва ли, — хмыкает Трой, и разводит руками, поднимаясь и по-отечески касаясь ладонью коротких волос, — но это и хорошо.

— Трой! — отвлекает его Джо, и, когда собранные гроши занимают законное место в его кошеле, Трой окидывает взглядом расходящуюся толпу, выискивая тощего, не по годам смышлёного и внимательного мальчишку или его брата, но тщетно — ни его, ни предполагаемых родителей в компании подобного ребёнка поблизости нет.

Ощущение медленно надвигающейся бури впервые посещает Троя с тех пор, как его самого привели в Школу Змеи.

И больше не покидает его.


End file.
